Pacifying the Mob
by AcydeXReyne
Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi has been keeping things from the mob boss, Inuyasha...his kids. Now that he's found out, there will be hell to pay.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…it would be nice…very nice.

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi was twenty-five years old. She was a single mother of two five year-old fraternal twins, Izanami and Koharu Higurashi. Izanami was fragile and delicate. She dreamed of becoming a fairy princess; whereas Koharu was a rambunctious, loud, and stubborn little boy. Koharu was the epitome of his father, Inuyasha Takahashi, a quick tempered mob boss.

When Kagome had found out she was having his baby, she broke things off with him. No, she told him things weren't working out, and then she hopped aboard a plane and headed to live with her step-sister in America. So what, she took the coward's way out. She just hoped and prayed to god that he would never find out what she'd done. Unfortunately, the fates were menstruating on those days. Oh yes, Inuyasha found out, and he wasn't happy.

So, now Kagome had to adjust to life with an angry, criminal hanyou breathing down her neck every second of every day. Koharu adores him, hoping to be just like him when he's "grown up." Then, you have Izanami, poor little Izzi. She's absolutely terrified of him. Pay back's a bitch…but, it may be worth a lot more than pain.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…it would be nice…very nice.

Chapter 1

"Koharu, stop pestering your sister!' Kagome said sternly to her son. Koharu turned to look at his mother, his feet set apart, face scrunched up, his amber eyes glinting angrily, and his silver hair hanging in his eyes. He looked so much like Inuyasha. Izanami looked more like Kagome, with bright blue eyes and raven black hair. Izanami 's ears were slightly pointed, whereas Koharu 's were cute puppy ears. Both Koharu and Izanami had claws and fangs.

"I HATE YOU!" Koharu shouted. "I see that you're very angry, Koharu. I don't know what to do anymore, Baby, you just won't cooperate for me." Kagome answered. Koharu 's tantrums were becoming an every day thing. "Haru, let's go play with your toy cars." Izanami interrupted cheerfully. Both children raced to Koharu and Izanami's shared bedroom.

Kagome walked into the living room to sit down, but as soon as she entered the room, the bell chimed. "Why can't I ever get five **fucking** minutes to myself?" Kagome asked desperately. She sighed and walked to the door and tiredly threw it open.

She was met by the scowling face of Inuyasha Takahashi. "Oh shit!" Was all she could say before she slammed the door in his face. "Oh shit…that wasn't a very smart thing to do either." She said the minute the door closed. "Kagome open the door and I promise not to be **too** angry." Inuyasha replied through the door. Kagome debated on whether to open the door or not. Making Inuyasha wait also wasn't a very intelligent thing to do. "Kagome, I'm not going to go away…now open the damn door." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome slowly opened the door and looked Inuyasha in the face. "Took you long enough." He smirked at her. "I hate you." Kagome sneered. "I see that you're very angry, Kags. I don't know what to do anymore, Baby, you just won't cooperate for me." He replied hotly, mocking her. Kagome glared and made a move to shut the door again. Inuyasha caught the door in time and pushed his way in the house. Kagome backed away stood in the middle of the living room like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.

"I have lots of questions for you, Kagome. I just don't know where to begin." He added, "Oh yes, how about the two children of mine that you never bothered to tell me about?" He asked quietly, his amber eyes starting to bleed a deadly red color. "Oops?" She answered nervously. "Uh huh, big oops. And how old are they, five?" He asked as he started walking towards her. With every step he took, she took one backwards. "Yes, they're five." She answered strongly. The man was intimidating, but at least she could try to sound brave.

"Were you ever gonna tell me that I had two children?" He asked annoyed, still approaching her. "No." Kagome whispered. "No…? Do you know how angry that makes me?" Kagome flinched as she walked into the wall behind her. Inuyasha was directly in front of her now. He lifted his right hand, as if he were going to touch her face.

Izanami walked in and froze when she saw the strange man in her living room. Inuyasha's gaze was immediately snapped in her direction, his hand fell back to his side. _"_Izanami_."_ Inuyasha whispered his daughter's name. It sounded odd and foreign coming from his mouth.

Jillian visibly tensed, as if she'd been struck. She stared, wide eyed at the man before her. "Mommy?" She said as she looked over at her mother. "Izzi…" Kagome started to go to her, but one look from Inuyasha told her otherwise. Inuyasha walked over to his baby girl, and squatted down in front of her. "Hey Izanami, it's Daddy." He told her softly. Izanami lifted a hand to Inuyasha's face and laid it on his cheek. "You're the reason Mommy cries at night." Izanami said as she backed away.

Inuyasha looked stunned. He stood up and backed away slightly. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who looked like she was going to cry. "Just… Izanami, go get your brother." Kagome said before walking into the kitchen. Inuyasha followed behind her, unsure of what to say. "Why are you here, Inuyasha? You've had to know about them for a while. So, why did you just decide to pop in and play "Daddy?" Kagome asked as she opened the refrigerator.

"I've known about them for a year. My first reaction was to find you and make you pay. I waited until things were under control and my head cleared a bit. I'm not playing…I'm here to be their father and help raise them." He said seriously. "How nice of you. I didn't have a year to decide if I would be their mother or not. No Inuyasha, I got about half the time you did." Kagome snapped. "You got nine months," Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome slammed the refrigerator and wheeled around to face him.

"I was two months along when I found out. Twins are considered a "High risk pregnancy." I had to have an emergency cesarean section at eight months along. When you're having multiple babies at the same time you have a higher risk of things going wrong. I had abruptio placenta. It's were the placenta starts to tear away from the uterus before the baby is born. They didn't think Izanami was going to make it. She had a low level of oxygen in her blood when she was born. She still has breathing problems." Kagome explained.

"That must have been scary." Inuyasha said after a long pause. "You have no idea." Kagome whispered. "Yeah, and whose fault is that?" He countered. "Okay, I should've told you, I admit that. I didn't think you would care. I figured that you would be impossible and demand that I have an abortion. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wanted the options." Kagome stated calmly.

"You wanted the options, but I couldn't have them? I wouldn't have made you get an abortion…hell I probably wouldn't have let you." He answered. "My mistake was that I didn't take your feelings into consideration. On the other hand, when you showed up here today, you didn't take my feelings into consideration. I call it even." Kagome reasoned.

"I can live with that." "Good." Was all she said as she turned and headed to Koharu and Izanami's room. She was starting to get worried; the twins hadn't made any noises for a while. She walked into their room and found them asleep on the floor. Koharu was holding on to his toy truck for dear life, making little tire prints across his face. Izanami was curled up in a ball, holding her favorite doll and sucking her thumb. They looked so peaceful, so innocent.

Kagome bent down and picked Izanami up, she was much lighter than Koharu. Koharu also had a tendency to lash out and practically beat a person up in his sleep. She laid Izanami on her bed and covered her up. She turned around to pick Koharu up, but she found Inuyasha easily scooping him up. "Be careful he's…" Kagome started but was cut off by Koharu decking Inuyasha in the jaw with his balled up fist. Koharu started his usual thrashing about, Inuyasha let out a low, soothing growl, and Koharu immediately calmed down. Inuyasha set him on his bed covered him up. "Okay, how the hell did you manage that?" Kagome asked tiredly as Inuyasha turned around.

"I have a way with babies?" Inuyasha suggested. "I highly doubt that. Tell me how you did it." Kagome asked again. "No, sorry. That's for me to know, and you to never find out." He answered jokingly. "Inuyasha, I'm serious. I always come out with a black eye and tons of bruises." Kagome tried again. "I don't think I faired much better. My jaw is starting to throb." Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room. Kagome following. Inuyasha sighed and said, "It's a demon thing, okay?" "I can live with that…for now anyway." Kagome smirked.

"I suppose we need to sort some things out." Kagome stated dreadfully. "I suppose so." Inuyasha answered as he sat down on the couch. Kagome sat in the chair opposite of him. "So, I don't think you would be willing to have them on the weekends?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and said, "I don't think so."

"Well, you're not living here." Kagome glared at him. "Of course I am." He answered her. "No! This is my house, and I don't want you living here!" Kagome yelled. "Then what do you think we should do? I'm not giving my kids up." "They don't even know you!" Kagome yelled again. "Well, I wonder why they don't know me." Inuyasha glared. "Look Inuyasha, I don't think it's gonna kill you to live down the street." Kagome said. "Well Kags, I don't think it's gonna kill you to live halfway across the world from your kids." Inuyasha countered. "You wouldn't dare." Kagome threatened. "Try me." Inuyasha stated. "I'm not giving you my kids." Kagome stated. "Well, I'm not leaving here without them." Inuyasha said.

"Well, then you're not leaving….HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!" Kagome yelled. "You're the one that fell for it. I agree I'm not leaving." Inuyasha laughed. "You are so infuriating." Kagome glared. "Yeah, well I can think of a few choice words for you." Inuyasha smirked. "I hate you." Kagome snapped. "Well, I love you." He shot back at her. "Stop it, Inuyasha! That's not funny." "Who said I was trying to be funny?" Inuyasha glared. "Well, you didn't mean it" Kagome glared back. Kagome stood up, huffed, and stormed off to her room.


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters

Chapter Two

"Come on Kags, I think we can talk about this like rational adults." Inuyasha stated as he knocked on her bedroom door. Kagomes opened the door harshly, anger written plainly on her face. "You wanna talk like adults? Fine let's talk, Dipshit!" She snapped. "Okay...let's start at the beginning."

_Kagome had just started her senior year of high shcool, when things began falling apart in front of her eyes. It started when she fell for one of the biggest losers in Tokyo, Kouga Nakamura. He'd been sweet and charming in the beginning, but in the end he'd only wanted a good lay...and that's exactly what he got. Sure he'd been five years older than her, but her seventeen year old mind hadn't wanted to think about the consequences of being with an older man. He had completely destroyed her when she found out that the day she'd given him her virginity, and promised to never love another man, he'd been with another woman merely hours before. He hadn't even bothered with a shower. He'd simply picked her up, and brought her to his mother's house an fucked her until she could hardly walk. _

_She hadn't notced when he introduced her to his mother, he'd simply said, "This is my friend, Kagome." She was his girlfriend...not just his friend. She didn't take notice of his mother's puzzled look or her mentioning a woman named Aayame. Kagome had loved him, and blindly believed every word he said to her. He'd taken her back to her house, and told her he was going to Kyoto for several months for the company he worked for, but not to worry because he'd come and visit her frequently. Again, she'd believed him._

_She hadn't seen him or heard from him in two months when she'd suddenly gotten a call from him. He wanted to take her out to dinner. Just as suspected, he fed her...then fucked her in his mother's house. They'd gone into the living room to visit with his mother when she said, "Aayame called, she'll be here at about six." Kouga nodded and quickly told Kagome that it was getting late an he needed to take her home. On the way to her house, Kagome questioned him about Aayame. "Oh, she's just a childhood friend of mine that my mother wants me to be with. No big deal. Ya know that picture of that girl my mother has in the hallway? Yeah, that's her...no biggie." he said. 'No biggie?' That woman was gorgeous. She was tall, thin, tan, voluptuous...everything Kagome was not._

_Kagome pushed it out of her mind, and later found out he'd been 'called back to Kyoto.' It was three months before she heard anything. She'd just gotten in from school, when her cell phone rang, it was Kouga's mother. "Kagome...Kouga was in town last month. He called me today and gave me your number. He wanted me to tell you he was okay, and that he'd see you next time he came around."...Kagome was shocked and a bit hurt that he hadn't called her himself, but nothing would prepare her for the next thing his mother said. "I just think you should know that he got married the last time he was here. Lovely girl, that Aayame. Kouga's been in love with her since he first layed eyes on her. I was shocked that he didn't invite you to the wedding, with you two being so close of friends and all."_

_What a prick. Kagome was devastated. She spent several days with her best friend Sango, trying to get her life back together. She got a lot closer to Sango and her older half-brother, Inuyasha. She even developed a little crush on him. Her and Inuysha quickly became best friends...and Kagome's crushed only grew stronger. Soon came graduation, and Sango went to American to study abroad. Kagome stayed in Tokyo. She'd just turned eighteen when Inuyasha had introduced her fully to his fast paced mob life. Kagome quickly got used to the lifestyle, she'd go to school, to get her degree in Law, and he'd keep her fed and clothed._

_He have her everything she could ask for, except himself. Not that she'd bothered asking. She'd even met this other girl who was madly in love with him, Kikyou. That was one selfish bitch if there ever was one. She'd do anything to be in the room with him. Anything. Kagome had been shocked when Inuyasha had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. She had figured he would ask Kikyou over her, she was obviously panting after him like some rabid She-Bitch. Kikyou had tried her hardest to hint to Kagome that Inuyasha was only using her. But, Kagome knew him better._

_Things went marvelously, and Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten much more physical in their relationship. Upon hearing this Kikyou was quite angry. Kagome was six months away from her twentieth birthday when Inuyasha asked her to marry him. Kagome, had of course said yes. And Kikyou vowed that she would have Inuyasha. He'd gone out to a bar, and Kagome, claimed she wasn't feeling well and stayed home. Inuyasha got piss ass drunk and mistakenly crawled in bed with Kikyou that night. _

_The next morning, Kagome quietly walked around the mansion that everyone lived in together, checking every room for him. She silently opened the door to Kikyou's room, praying that he would not be in there...but he was. She sadly shut the door and went back to their shared bedroom and began to pack her things. She even packed the used pregnancy test that she'd taken the night before. It had been positive, like she had known it would be._

_She called her Father in America, and asked to move in with him, he of course said yes, and she boarded the first plane to California. She later moved in with her step-sister Cristina to avoid conflict with her step mother, that hated her. Kagome had routine check ups with her gynecologist, and found out she was having twins. She was excited, but heartbroken that Inuyasha woulnd't be a part of her children's lives. When Kagome was eight months along, she went into premature labor, caused by abruptio palcenta. They almost lost her and her children._

_Cristina moved out of the house when the twins turned four, she'd gotten married to a wonderful man, and Kagome couldn't help but feel jealous. Kagome decided to look up her old friend, Sango. It wasn't long before they were best friends again, and Sango had even promised not to tell Inuyasha of his children. However, she let it slip to Inuyasha's best friend Miroku, when he was in town...and of course, Inuyasha found out...and he wasn't happy._


	4. Pack it Up and Move On

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 3

"Okay, I slept with Kikyou, I admit it. But, it's not like I did it on purpose! It was an accident. You on the other hand left me without so much as a goodbye!" Inuyasha retorted. He didn't understand why she was still so upset over something that happened almost six years ago.

"How the hell can you accidentally sleep with someone, Inuyasha? That has got to be the best thing that has ever come out of your fucking mouth!" Kagome yelled. How dare he write his mistakes off as accidents? Okay, so what she did wasn't a very responsible or mature thing to do, but he cheated! That was worse, right?

"I was drunk, Kagome. You two favor a lot, and in my drunken stupor, I thought she was you. Look, I regret it, but I can't take it back and I can't change it, yeah? I hate admitting this, because I hate being wrong, but I was wrong. I was horribly wrong, and since that day I haven't had not one drop of alcohol. I'm sorry." Inuyasha told her quietly. It took a lot out of him to admit his feelings and to actually apologize. Kagome bowed her head to look at the floor. He had come clean and she finally had the closure she so desperately needed. She was ashamed of herself just as much as he was.

"I'm sorry too." She finally admitted after several moments of silence. It was hard saying those words to him, when for so long she felt as though she had done the right thing. She had felt that he had deserved it and she wanted him to hurt just as bad as she did. She just didn't realize that maybe he might have been hurting worse.

"Now, can we go sit down and discuss what we are going to do about our children?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded and proceeded down the long hallway into her living room. She flopped down in her favorite recliner and put her feet up. Inuyasha sat down on black leather sofa next to her chair. They stared at each other for a minute, finally taking each other in. Kagome hadn't changed one bit, her black hair was longer now, falling halfway down her back. Her breasts were a tad bit larger than he remembered, but she'd had children since he last saw her. She looked tired, way more tired than he remembered her. She needed to be taken care of for once in her life.

Inuyasha still had his boyish features and rock hard physique. He still had his arrogant demeanor and soft heart. He seemed a lot calmer now than he had been years ago, and he looked a little bit thinner, like he had lost some of his muscle tone. This made her frown, was he eating properly? Was he just worried or busy and didn't have the time to look after his body they way he used to?

"You look good." Inuyasha told her, interrupting her thought. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She replied and looked away blushing. How did he still manage to get under her skin like nobody's business? But damn, the man had a body that was built for pleasing a woman.

"H-How are we going to do this?" Kagome asked him nervously. He could take their children away from her in a heartbeat; he had the money and power. He wasn't that cruel though, was he?

"Either we can go back to Japan and you can be with me and our children will be where they belong, or you can do this the hard way." He answered smoothly. "What's the hard way?" She asked. "Ah, see…I just knew you were going to ask that. I put a lot of thought into it, and you're gonna love this, yeah? If you don't agree to come to Japan with me, then the kids can come with me, and you can stay here and do whatever it is that you do." Sure, he could threaten her with taking Izanami and Koharu but he would never do that. She didn't have to know that of course. Yeah, he was playing dirty, but so had she.

"Mmm…Japan sounds lovely. Will Sango be going back as well?" Kagome asked defeated. She couldn't compete with him, and at least he was offering her a chance to be with their children. "I thought you would come around. Sango is already back in Japan, Love. Don't sound so disappointed either. This will be like paradise for you, I promise." Inuyasha said lovingly.

That's what she was afraid of. She didn't want to be too comfortable with Inuyasha, he could take everything away from her again, and she just wasn't ready to give him her heart yet. But even this early in his little game, she knew she had lost.

Kagome and Inuyasha set about sorting through the belongings in Kagome's small house. "Look, get rid of all of this…crap, and I'll buy you new things. Plus, you can't take all of this shit with you anyways." Inuyasha demanded. "No! I'm just going to leave my things here because you tell me to!" Kagome yelled back at him. "Okay, take pictures and other sentimental shit that you so obviously need, and take a few of the kid's favorite toys. Everything else can be thrown out." He argued back.

"Why are you so dead set on me getting rid of everything!?" Kagome shouted again. "Because, you don't need this stuff, I already have everything you and the kids could possibly want." He told her. That's just like him, he knew she was going to cave in and come back with him. That just burned her up even more. Just what the hell was wrong with him? Two could play that game. "Right, so I have my own room?" She asked him sweetly. "Of course I'll share my room with you, Kags." He answered cheerfully. Damn him. How did he always know how to out maneuver her?

"And Kikyou, I want her gone." "Kagome, she's been gone since the day you left. Didn't Sango tell you?" No…no she hadn't. It sure would have saved Kagome a lot of embarrassment at the present time. Gods she looked like a fucking idiot right now. "No, she neglected to tell me that." She answered coolly. She was beyond upset right now. Here he was coming into her house and telling her to move, and now he was telling her what she could and couldn't take!? What the fuck?!

Kagome walked into Izzi and Haru's room and began to pack away some of their favorite toys. She should have known that he was going to only want the best for his children. She was glad that he was taking an interest, but for how long? When was he going to get tired of being tied down? She didn't have time to think like that right now. Besides, if she could make in America with two small children then surely she could make it in Japan.

"What you doin' Mama?" Koharu asked Kagome with a puzzled look on his face. "Well baby, we're moving back to where I'm from. Won't that be fun?" "I don' wanna moooove! I hate mooooving!" Izanami whined so loudly that Kagome was sure that the neighbors heard her. Inuyasha walked into the room with them and bent down in front of Izzi. "You don't want to come back to Japan with me and Mommy?" He asked her softly, brushing the long black hair from her face. "No. I want to stay here!" She whined again.

"Okay, if that's what you want. We could always tell your neighbor to leave you food and water every so often." He smirked. "NO! Don't leave me!" She squealed and attached herself to his leg. "Well, now that you're coming with us, what would you like in your room? Any special toys?" He asked her. "Hmm…I want a princess bed with a cape around it!" She yelled excitedly. "A cape?" Inuyasha asked Kagome confused. "No, she means a canopy. She saw one at the mall several months ago, and it's been a big fascination for her since then." Kagome explained.

"Oh, okay. What else?" He asked her. "I want a snake!" Koharu asked, feeling like he was being left out. "Koharu, what have I told you about interrupting? I can promise you that your Daddy won't forget about you." Kagome said sternly. "Yes Mama, I'm sorry Daddy." He apologized sweetly.

"Well Daddy, I want a pony, a trampoween, a princess racecar, and a big swing set!" Izanami told them. "Alright, I promise you that you can have every one of those things." Inuyasha told her. "Inuyasha, I don't want them to be spoiled." Kagome glared. "They can have nice things and not be spoiled, Kagome." Yeah right, she knew he was going to spoil them. What, did he think she was an idiot?

"Okay, Koharu it's your turn. What do you want?" "I want a snake, a big racecar bed, a pool, and a playground!" He jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "Well, you both can have all of those things. Now, help your mother pack up the toys that you want to take back home with you." Inuyasha told them. The twins rushed off to help each other get packed.

"Out of curiosity, when are moving?" Kagome asked him. "Oh, I was thinking tonight." Inuyasha answered. "Tonight? I can't be ready by then! Are you nuts?" She asked him angrily. "No, I am not crazy. But it's not going to take you all day to figure out what you're going to bring with you."

And, he was right. Within three hours they were all sitting on Inuyasha's private jet. The kids were so excited and Kagome hoped that he wasn't going to let them down. She could handle it if he let her down, but not their children. It just wasn't right. The flight was long and they were all so tired. Kagome and the children fell asleep halfway through the flight and Inuyasha made a call to his best friend Miroku.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice sounded sleepy and gruff.

"I need you and Sango to go shopping and buy everything on the list that I'm sending you through my blackberry. I need you to have this items set up and ready by two o'clock tomorrow afternoon." He answered.

"Are you serious? Its 3:00am here, Inuyasha. Couldn't you have just called me in like three hours?"

"Shut up and do it. I need it to be perfect, that's why I'm sending Sango with you. I already emailed her and she didn't bitch like you."

"Fine. Consider it done."

Inuyasha smiled and ended the call. He knew Miroku liked to complain, but he also knew that Miroku would never let him down. Between him and Sango, everything would be perfect for their arrival tomorrow. He finally allowed himself time to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Inuyasha! Wake up; we've been landed in this stinking airport for thirty minutes now!" Kagome shouted into one of his sensitive dog ears. "Oi, wench! Don't shout!" He yelled back at her and rubbed his ears. "Mommy always yells so loud, and it hurts my ears too, Daddy." Koharu told him. "Well, Mommy is just going to have to stop yelling isn't she?" "Yes she is, Daddy!" Izanami nodded emphatically. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and gathered their belongings and their children and exited the plane.

Kagome paused as she saw Inuyasha walking over to the shiny, silver Volvo. His taste in vehicles had certainly changed. Either that or he had bought a car to cater to their children. He had generally been fond of the Aston Martin two seater convertible, but that wouldn't hold all of them. Maybe he was responsible after all?

They finally got to Inuyasha's mansion that he so graciously shared with his brother Sesshomaru and his wife, Rin and their son Akira. Honestly, after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got over their blatant hate for each other, they actually liked each other's company. Not to mention Rin was rather taken with Inuyasha and didn't see the point in living so far away from their family.

Nothing had really changed on the outside Kagome had noticed upon her arrival. No doubt Sango and Miroku still lived here, but hopefully some of Inuyasha's old friends no longer hung around. They were shady people and Kagome and Inuyasha had two children and there was no room for any mishaps.

Rin, Sesshomaru, and their son walked out of the front door and made their way towards them. No doubt that Kagome was going to like it here after all…


	5. Once isn't enough, is it?

Disclaimer: Again…I own nothing.

Chapter 4

"Kagome-Chan! Is it really you?" Rin yelled from across the lawn and proceeded to run towards her. Other than Sango, Rin had been her best friend. Rin was a sweet girl, just a year older than herself. Rin had met Sesshomaru when she was fifteen years old and had instantly been infatuated with him. By eighteen years old she was pregnant with his child. When they met, Rin was nineteen years old and raising Akira, Sesshomaru's son. Sure, they hit a few rough patches, but Sesshomaru always came back to Rin and she always forgave him and acted like nothing had ever happened. Kagome wished that she had that kind of strength. She wished that she could forget everything that had happened that tore her and Inuyasha apart, but she couldn't. It was too hard.

"Yes it's me." Kagome laughed and embraced the older girl. Rin sucked in a breath and looked down at the twins, "Are these your beautiful children?" She asked. "Yes that's my Mommy! I look just like her." Izanami stated with a tad too much attitude. "I see that she has Inuyasha's disposition." Rin laughed. "Actually that part only comes in spells with her. She's the quiet one, Koharu is Inuyasha's carbon copy!" Kagome replied.

Rin bent down to be eye level with the twins and said, "You two angels just have to meet my Akira. He's about your age; He just turned seven last week." "Mommy, can we play with him? Pleease!" Koharu asked. "Yeah Mommy, he looks lonely." Izanami said. "Of course you can. Go ask him if he wants to play." Kagome answered. She figured it would give them time to catch up and get everything settled in.

"Inuyasha, be a dear and take their belongings and get them situated. Sesshy will help you, I already told him to." Rin grinned like a madwoman. Inuyasha grunted and he and Sesshomaru trudged into the house to do as she said.

"So Kagome-Chan, how have you been?" Rin asked as they made their way into the kitchen. "Um…well, I've been better." Kagome admitted. Rin frowned and asked, "Did he tell you the truth? How did it go?" "Well, he said sleeping with her was an accident. Do you believe that Rin? How is that an accident?" Kagome asked her.

"Well, all I know is that that morning he woke up and found that you were gone. He was so upset and went into a blind rage of some sort. Miroku had to call Sesshomaru because everyone thought that he was going to destroy the house. It was terrible. To make things worse, Kikyou went to him after Sesshy got him calmed down. She apparently tried to hit on him and he threw her out."

"Rin, come one. How is that an accident?" Kagome persisted.

"It's not that it was an accident. Do I honestly believe that he thought that you were Kikyou? Yes, I do. I was there when he woke up that morning. He was inconsolable; he knew he had made a terrible mistake. Alcohol makes people do stupid things; hanyou's are no different than us humans."

"I know it just hurts; how do you go on day after day living with the fact that the man you love more than anything betrayed you and slept with someone else?" Kagome asked her. "Well, that's not easy. Sess and I talked it out and I promised him that I wouldn't hold his unfaithfulness against him if he promised to never cheat again. He promised, and I've never brought it up again. I think there comes a time when you just have to let it go."

That's the problem, what if I don't want to let it go? What if I was hurt so badly that I can't forgive and forget as easily as Rin can? Rin is stronger than I am what if I can't do it? "Don't even think like that." Rin suddenly interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome answered.

"I know you so well, Kagome-Chan. I know that you think you're weak and that you can't forgive him. You are so much stronger than I am. You have raise two beautiful children by yourself for the last five years! I had help with Akira and I only had one child. I guess I better get used to the thought of having another child though." Rin patted her belly lovingly. "WHAT?! You're gonna have another baby?" Kagome said excitedly. "Yes, I just found out yesterday. I haven't even told Sesshy."

"You haven't told this Sesshomaru what?" Sesshomaru interrupted the girls as he came into the kitchen. "Well Mr. Takahashi, we are having a baby." And thus, Sesshomaru Takahashi, ice prince…fainted.

Inuyasha kept his word and their children's rooms were exactly what they had asked for. She was glad that he kept his promise, but on the other hand she didn't want the twins to always expect nice things and be spoiled. It just wasn't good for anyone, let alone two five year olds who want everything already.

"Hey Kagome-Chan, Sesshy and I are taking Akira out to dinner tonight, and he would like to know if the twins can come along?" Rin asked. "Oh, I don't know…." Kagome hesitated, but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Of course, I'm sure they would love to go! Plus, Kagome and I have some catching up to do." Gods how she hated it when he answered for her. She was a grown woman, and he didn't need to jump in like her knight in shining armor all the time.

Kagome glared at him and walked upstairs to their immaculate, but annoying bedroom. Everything about the room screamed romance, something that Kagome was positive that she didn't want to rediscover with him. It was like he was trying to set the mood for her to forgive him and jump back into bed with him. Could she really handle another helping of heartbreak courtesy of Inuyasha Takahashi? No, she knew she couldn't. But deep down, she knew he had already won yet again. She knew how desperately she needed him, how much she loved him and ached for him. She had missed him so much over the last five years that it had been almost unbearable.

Seeing him again reminded her just how much she had missed him, how much she loved him, and how much he meant to her. It reminded her how one little smile from him could brighten her day and make all of her worries disappear. One little gesture from him could tie her stomach into knots and she knew then. She knew that he had wormed his way back into her life and she prayed that this time it wasn't as devastating.

She sat down on the bed with a huff. What was she going to do? Her mind was refusing to forgive him, but her heart already had. She looked around the room, all of the furniture from the headboard and footboard to the dressers and wood framing the doors were black. The sheets and the walls and the pillows were all red. The lights were dimmed so low that she was sure that candle light would have served a better lighting source than the actual lights did. No doubt he would blame it on his sensitive eyes. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "That little fucker…" She whispered angrily. There were mirrors on the ceiling, directly above the bed.

The door to their room opened and there he was. The man of her dreams, the love of her life…Inuyasha Takahashi. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered, trying to sound agitated, but in reality she was almost flattered that he had gone to so much trouble to try to please her. "I know what I want in my life, Kagome. I want you and our children and I don't ever want to give you guys up. You can't take this away from me again, Kagome." He whispered back, the emotion in his voice was almost as heartbreaking to her as leaving him.

"Do you know how hard it was to walk away from you the first time? I've missed you so much, but I just can't. I can't let you hurt me like that again." She answered. He walked towards her and stopped just inches away from her, and she stood up from the bed, the backs of her knees still touching it. All he had to do was reach out and grab her and she would be in his arms in a second. "I'll never stop loving you, Kagome. You have to know that. But I know that tomorrow or the next day I'll fuck up again, and you know that I will. It's in my nature. But you know that loving me is a task within itself. I'm not making excuses, but we can get through this." He told her, almost pleading with her to see his side.

She was lost in his golden eyes, the eyes that were pleading with her to say yes. Oh how she wanted to say yes to him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and needed him. She wanted him to know that she was willing to try again, but the words wouldn't escape her mouth. She brought her right hand up and put it at the base of his neck; she leaned up and kissed him. It was shy at first, and she knew she had caught him off guard. All of their frustration and anger that had been pent up for so long was riding on this one moment. It was like a tidal wave of emotion had erupted from them both. He kissed her back with such ferocity that she gasped. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping around her mouth in a reckless abandon.

She pulled his shirt over his head and he in turn removed hers. He gently laid her back onto the bed, never once stopping his onslaught of kisses. His hands were everywhere, exploring, trying to commit every curve to his memory. He removed her black lace bra with his claws and then moved to unzip her pants. His mouth moved down to her nipples, sucking on them with gentle strokes of his tongue and lightly nipping at them with his teeth. She let out a loud moan, Gods had she missed this. Within minutes they were both rid of any offending clothing that would get in their way.

He moved one hand down in between her legs and began rubbing at her sensitive clit. She was so ready for him. He inserted two fingers in and began a slow rhythm; she bucked her hips trying to get them deeper. She needed this, she needed him and she needed him now. She had never been one to enjoy foreplay, and Inuyasha knew it. He smirked at the look of desperation on her face, he knew what she wanted. "I need you Inuyasha." She panted quietly. "What do you need baby?" He asked her. She loved it when he talked to her like that. "I need you inside me, now!" She demanded, and he complied.

"Sesshomaru, can you help me with the twins?" Rin asked him sweetly. He nodded and proceeded to unbuckle them from their booster seats. "Are we having pizza?" Koharu asked. "NO! I want chicken nuggets!" Akira screamed. "I want ice cream!" Izzi yelled. Rin knew that they were going to be hyper, but who expected them to argue over what they wanted to eat? Maybe next time they would opt for a picnic in the park?

"Hurry up, you guys. This place has pizza and chicken nuggets. If you behave we might stop for ice ream." Rin pleaded with them. Sesshomaru just looked at her in disbelief. She actually wants to take them for Ice cream? Gods, she needs her tubes tied. They ushered the children inside and fought with them over what to order. Finally they made a compromise and the waitress escaped back into the kitchen. "Uncle Sess?" Izanami asked. "Yes?" He answered coldly. "Will you play video games with us when we get home?" She asked. He nodded and told her that they all needed to behave and that he would.

The rest of their trip went by smoothly, the twins behaved and the only one who didn't was Akira. "Eww! Uncle Sess, Akira just spit on me!" Koharu yelled. Sesshomaru groaned and silently wished for peace and quiet. "Akira! You don't spit on your cousins! It's not nice." Rin scolded him. They had been gone for over two hours when they arrived back at the mansion.

Once again Sesshomaru got the children out of their car and Rin ushered them inside. "Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha made up while we were gone?" Rin asked. Upon stepping inside the house, Sesshomaru cringed. The whole house smelled like sex. "Yes, I do believe it's possible." He answered. "It stinks in here! Koharu did you brush your teeth? Mommy will be mad if you didn't." Izanami told him.

"Children, let's go into the game room and play those games. Perhaps it won't smell so offending in there." Sesshomaru ushered the children around the corner. Rin laughed and watcher her husband take the children to go play. She really hoped that he could cope with having another child. When Akira was born he told her that one child was enough and there was no need to have a second. Well, a little bit too much booze and a healthy sex life sure put that theory to rest. Truth be told, Rin was excited at the prospect of having another baby to care for.

"Hey Rin." Kagome beamed as she entered the living room. "Hello Kagome-Chan. Did you two have a nice time?" Kagome blushed and let out a little giggle. "Yes, we had a nice time. Were the kids any trouble?" She asked. "Oh no, they were little angels." Rin stated cheerfully. Kagome knew that even if the twins were terrible that Rin would never tell on them.

"You haven't heard from Sango yet have you? I wonder how she's doing after her surgery." Rin pondered about their friend. "No, she had surgery? I haven't talked to her in about six, seven months. What's wrong, is she okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. She felt guilty about neglecting her friend, but it was hard to keep up with anyone when you were parenting two small children without any help.

"Oh, she's fine. No, she just had her caesarean section last week." "Her what?" "Yeah, she just had a baby. She didn't tell you?" "No, like I said, I haven't had time to really sit down and speak with her in months." Now Kagome felt really guilty. How could she have not known that her best friend had been pregnant? And really, what was up with the sudden boom in fertility? Is there something in the water? She'd better remember to call her Dr and see about some birth control pills. The twins were just now about to start school, she didn't need another baby to add to the mix.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'll call her and see if they can visit later on this week." Rin said absentmindedly. What all had she missed in the last few years? It was like she had missed a lifetime. "So, is it safe to say you and Inu made up?" Rin asked her with a silly grin on her face. "Well, yes I suppose so. But, it's not like we're gonna get married tomorrow or anything. Nothing serious, so don't try to play matchmaker." Kagome admitted. "Who says I didn't already?" Rin giggled. "HA! I knew taking the kids out was a set up! You little whore!" Kagome laughed. Truthfully, Kagome was glad for some alone time with Inuyasha. They couldn't really talk about anything with the children present.

"So, how far along are you?" Kagome asked Rin. "Ah, about four weeks, it's pretty crucial right now, I had a chemical pregnancy last month. I didn't tell Sess because I knew he'd say "Good, this Sesshomaru doesn't need any more children."" Rin laughed. "I am so sorry, hopefully this pregnancy is viable and is healthy." Kagome reassured her.

"Yeah, so when are you having another baby?" Rin asked her. "Umm…I'm not." "Are your tubes tied?" "No…." Kagome answered. "Well, then it's possible for you to be pregnant." Rin laughed and Kagome paled. It's not possible, is it? One time wouldn't….would it?


	6. How Could You?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pacifying the Mob

Chapter 5

Surely one brief sexual encounter with Inuyasha won't end up with megetting pregnant again, right? What are the odds? Well, technically a woman only has a 20% chance of getting pregnant each cycle. Let's see, my last period was on the 23rd, and today is the 5th. I have twenty-eight day cycles, so that makes me...oh fuck. Oh Kami-Sama. I did not just have sex with Inuyasha the day _before _I'm supposed to ovulate. I am so fucked. Literally.

"Kagome-Chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I heard Rin's soft voice filter through my ears. I must have been lost in my thoughts for longer than I thought. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Obviously wait and see what happens. And most definitely no more sex with Inuyasha. He's still a pig.

"No Rin, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. So, what are the chances of Inuyasha having a low sperm count?" I asked half jokingly. Come on, I so know the answer to this. There isn't a chance.

"Well, it's virtually unheard of for inuyoukai to have a low sperm count. It's something in their genetic makeup that makes the men more fertile than a human male. Why do you ask?" Rin answered me back. It fucking figures Takahashi would be equipped with sperm of steel! I just hope that I'm ovulating, because if I am...he better make room for a crib and leave me the hell alone.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm about to ovulate, I fucked him, and I don't use birth control." I answered her. There's no point in making an appointment to get that morning after pill. I couldn't do that. I got myself in this mess, and so now I have to find a way to cope with it. I don't need birth control either because I am so not ever going to be on my back for Takahashi again.

"Oh...I see. That's understandable, I guess. You should get on birth control if you don't plan on having another baby for a while." She said with concern evident in her face. Rin was precious; always giving other's advice and never asking for anything in return. She's amazing.

"There's not going to be a next time so I don't need to waste my time with a pill." I answered before excusing myself back to my room. The kids would be ready for bed soon and I still needed to unpack some clothes for them. I headed back to their rooms, quietly wondering what was going to become of us here.

Inuyasha lives a dangerous life. Him and Sesshomaru run a business that's not so legal, and sometimes innocent bystanders get thrown into the mix. What if my kids get thrown into his harsh lifestyle. He leaves the house with a gun strapped to his waste for fuck's sake! What the hell am I doing here? I need to just book a flight back home as soon as possible. I can't let my children's lives be at stake here.

I finally get to Izanami's room and begin to repack some of her toys that she had already gotten out to play with. A soft knock startled me just as I reached for a doll. I looked up, I already knew who would be standing at the door. It's like he follows me around like some love sick pup, no pun intended.

"What are you doing?" He asked me softly. His eyes were wide, alert, knowing what my intentions were. I saw something close to fear flash across his eyes before they became cold and stern again. Am I making the right choice here? I don't want to hurt him or my kids, but I can't take chances with their lives.

"You really didn't think this was going to work out, did you?" I shot back at him angrily. After all, it's his fault we can't be together...wow, what the hell am I thinking. I need to just stop thinking like that altogether.

"This being what exactly?" He replied after taking a swift intake of breath. I had caught him off guard. Good, that's exactly what I needed to get him to see my side of this. I never should have agreed and came back to this hell hole with him.

"Us. Me and you. Me and my kids being here with you. They could get killed because of what you do, Inuyasha!" I spat back at him furiously. He should know that! He should know he's endangering my children.

"The last time I checked, I fathered your children. Which means of course, that they are half mine. So, technically they're _our_ kids. Secondly, I would never just let that happen. Do you think that after all we're been through that I would be stupid enough to just let someone harm them, or even you for that matter?" He said firmly. He was back to business. My Inuyasha was gone, and the man before me was all business.

"No Inuyasha, I don't think you would just willingly throw them into harms way. But shit happens and people get hurt. Accidents happen, Inuyasha." I stated coldly. I wasn't going to let him win this argument. He had to see things my way, didn't he?

"Has any type of _accident_ ever happened to you while I was around, Kagome?" Dammit! That bastard played dirty. Of course nothing bad ever happened to me...oh wait. That was the point, wasn't it? I guess now I'm supposed to just see reason and melt at his feet. Ha not.

"Am I fertile right now? Can you smell it?" I asked him suddenly. His eyes widened and he took a step back as if unsure of himself. He was prepared for anything, anything but that. Luckily, he used to be able to smell when I'm approaching my fertile phase and we could plan accordingly...or so I thought before I found out I was pregnant with the twins.

I watched as he took a deep breath. And I watched as he put his head down in defeat. Mother fucker. I started towards him now, intent on slapping that pretty face of his. How could he do this me? How could he have been so irresponsible? How could I have been so irresponsible?

"Kagome please, I swear to you I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't think to check, really! I was just so happy to have you back, I'm so sorry!" His golden eyes pleaded with me. There was such desperation in his face in that moment. I was so unprepared. My hand was raised to strike his cheek, but I just let it fall. Tears were gathering up in my eyes as we just locked gazes. We began to cry, and my heart began to break.

I wonder what's gotten into Kagome? But surely if she's fertile then Inuyasha would smell it. Sesshomaru always knows when I am. So, I guess that means he's known all along that I'm pregnant. I wonder why he didn't tell me? Is something wrong with the baby? I made my way into the game room, intent on confronting him.

I walked in and saw Akira, Koharu, and Izanami attacking Sesshomaru's vulnerable form on the floor. The children were giggling like mad and trying in vain to hold him down. His efforts on removing his person from the floor were half-hearted attempts. He was smiling at them as they tried their best. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Uncle Sess...I just love you so much!" I heard Izanami say with such joy. Before I knew it, a tear began to make it's way down my cheek. I hadn't known I was crying. Sesshomaru stopped struggling with the children, and I just knew he was going to push them all away.

"Just as I love all of you." He answered softly. They all hugged him tightly as I cleared my throat at the door, signaling I was in the room. Their heads snapped up to meet mine.

"Children, It's time you all made your way to your rooms. It's time to get ready for rest." Sesshomaru ordered, taking control once more. All three of them began to scamper and run out of the game room giggling like it was Christmas.

Sesshomaru got up from the floor and adjusted his clothes. I braced myself against the door as he walked over to me. "What is it, Mate?" I heard him ask me. He was concerned. He could feel the sadness and worry radiating off of me in waves.

"Is something wrong with me? With the pup? You knew when I was pregnant with Akira." I stammered, my eyes downcast. I couldn't bear to look at him. To know the truth. That I was indeed infertile or that our pup was going to end in another miscarriage. His forefinger lifted my chin to meet his gaze.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with this Sesshomaru's mate. Nor is there anything wrong with our pup. Last month, almost as soon as I could sense the pup, it's essence began to fade. That is not the case here." He answered me. Why didn't he tell me? Did he think that I wouldn't notice that I was an entire week late last month? Did he think that I hadn't even tested? Surely he wasn't that naive. How could he let me carry this burden on my own?

"This Sesshomaru had hoped that you did not know you were expecting. When you seemed fine, I assumed that you did not know. I didn't want to upset you further." He said suddenly, as if he could read my thought. Or maybe, I had just spoken out loud. Either way, it really made no difference. Either way, he still withheld information. Either way, I was still upset.


End file.
